Little Audrey (film)
Little Audrey is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated musical slapstick fantasy-comedy film, written and directed by Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Harvey Entertainment, and distributed by Universal Pictures. The film explaining the origin story of a young girl named Little Audrey, which she was created by a painter. This film sets in Manhattan, New York City in 1934. This film is rated PG for mild rude humor including some reckless behavior, slapstick action and language. Musical numbers *''Little Audrey Just Laughed and Laughed'' *''Little Troublemakers'' *''We're the Harvey Girls'' *''The Cutest Tomboy'' *''The Fun is Way Up in the Sky'' *''The Little Audrey Jive'' (Tune of Cab Calloway's "The Jumpin' Jive") *''Audrey-tude'' *''Little Audrey Says'' Songs during the end credits of the film * Little Miss Brat - Babymetal Production The film was a modern take on the theatrical Little Audrey cartoons. In many ways, the show reverts to the both golden age era and silent era of shorts with surreal settings and offbeat character depictions. Quotes :Mr. Mayor: Audrey and her friends still fighting against him and his army HOW DID THIS BAD THING HAPPENED?!? :Pinhead: We're badly outnumbered, Mr. Mayor! Half of your army has been terribly fractured! :Bird-Brain: Yes! That's because that three pigtailed little troublemaker is SO unstoppable! WE MUST RETREAT! :Pinhead, Bird-Brain: RETREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!! :Mr. Mayor: NO! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, YOU DAMN FOOLS!!! STAY AND FINISH THE FIGHT! THAT IS AN ORDER!!! :Mayor was too late, when Pinhead blows his horn, ordering them to flee; Mr. Mayor growls savagely, as he begin to flee; Audrey and her friends cheered in victorious Trivia *This film marked the first time Little Audrey wears her old-fashioned iconic 1930s outfit, since 1958's Dawg Gawn. **It also marked the first time Little Audrey wears white gloves. **Little Audrey wears her blue dress, Little Lotta wears her green dress, and Little Dot wears her red dress with black polka-dots. *This is the first Little Audrey film to use profanity. *The film is a parody of musical comedy films from the 1930s. *The Japanese kawaii metal band, BABYMETAL were announced as the performers of the secondary Little Audrey theme song, Little Miss Brat (which was the end credits song of the film). *This is one of DreamWorks Animation's feature films to feature a main female protagonist. *This is Johnny Knoxville's first role in a family film. *Due to a lot more cartoon sound effects being used, this is mostly likely the first DreamWorks Animation film to use sound effects from various Hanna-Barbera cartoons and Warner Bros. cartoons. *Unlike Tim and Eric's previous works that was adult-oriented, it was Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim's first children's film. Technical Specifications Runtime: 130 minutes Sound Mix: Dolby Atmos | Auro 11.1 Aspect Ratio: 2.40:1 Color: Color Laboratory: DeLuxe Negative Format: Digital Cinematographic Process: Digital 3-D Category:Computer-animated films Category:Musical films Category:Animated Comedy Films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:Children's films Category:3D films Category:Rated PG Category:Films set in the 1930s